


So Much Cuter

by jenndubya



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Crush, F/M, Fanvids, Love Triangles, Unrequited Love, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-27
Updated: 2009-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skull was head over heels for Kimberly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much Cuter




End file.
